Holiday Love
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: Tai fall's in love with Mimi while Sora tries to seduce Tai.........Read
1. Holiday Love

All right new story this will be a good one..............I hope  
  
The digidestined are celebrating the holidays or so they think  
  
  
Holiday Love  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!" Tai yelled.  
"Calm down Tai we still have a week left." Mimi said smiling at Tai.  
"But it's such a great time to be happy."  
"I know, thanks again for coming with me to go Christmas shopping" Mimi said trying to get a hold of all her bags.  
"Hey your welcome." 'I never notice how attractive Mimi looked. What am I thinking she'll never go out with a guy like me.' Tai thought.  
"Hello Tai are you there ?"  
Tai returned from his thoughts and answered Mimi "Huh...oh.. Hi Mimi."  
"You were daydreaming again weren't you ?" Mimi smiled at Tai.  
"Yeah sorry about that."  
"Don't worry about it we all day dream once in a while. Now could you please with all my bags?" handing a bag to Tai.  
"Of course."Tai said smiling at Mimi.  
Tai helped Mimi with her bags to her car.  
"Thanks again Tai. It was fun today. Mimi then kissed Tai on the cheek. Tai couldn't get any words out except "Uh...yeah."Mimi got into her car and drove away as Tai waved goodbye. Tai's legs began to get weak.' Mimi kissed me oh man her lips were so warm...' Tai thought to himself remembering her lips on his cheek. 'That's it I have to ask her out on a date,' Tai thought 'I'll do it tonite at Sora's party.' Tai smiled and walked off to his car.  
  
**********  
Later that night  
  
  
"Hi Tai !" as Sora opened the door. Tai looked at Sora in bewilderment she was dressed in red from head to toe her dress looked a little to small.  
"Uh ....Hi Sora." Tai looked around no one had arrived yet " I guess I'm the first one here."  
"Tai your my only guest."  
Tai looked back at Sora who was looking at him seductively. "What do you mean by that?"  
"This is what I mean." Sora pushed Tai on the couch and kissed him.  
"Sora !!! Stop it"  
"You don't like it?"  
"I do but it's not that. I think we should just be friends."  
"It's another woman isn't it? Fine!!! Be that way I think you should leave now."  
"Sora I'm sorry but I hope we can still be friends" as Tai walked to her door. Without another word she pushed him out and slammed the door. 'Good going Tai how could you not see that coming,now she hates you. I better talk to her but I need to figure out what to say to her.' Tai thought as he walked back home.  
  
*********  
The Next Day  
  
' Come on Sora pick up the phone.' Tai was getting frustrated with Sora he kept getting her answering machine. 'Fine Sora I'll just have to go over and talk to you then.' Tai thought. As Tai walked over to Sora's apartment he noticed a attractive woman who looked like Mimi. ' Wow that woman over there looks a lot like Mimi....Oh man it is Mimi I have to talk to her.' Tai thought. Before he could say hi a man came running up to Mimi and kissed her. Tai couldn't believe who it was...........  
  
To be continued   
  
  
How do you like it so far tell me when your done reading..Tell me who you think this person is  
  



	2. Holiday Love

  
  
Holiday Love(part 2)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Tai closed his eyes and looked again to make sure who it was his fist began to clench until his nails were digging into his palms. 'Alright Tai calm down maybe it's not what you think just go up and ask her.' Tai thought. Tai began walking towards Mimi and to the man who took her away from him.   
"Hi Mimi."  
"Tai Hi! How are you?"Mimi said smiling  
"I'm doing good,"said Tai "Hello Michael."  
"Hey Tai."  
"So how are you Mimi?"  
"I'm doing great Tai. Guess what? Michael just ask me out isn't he sweet?"  
"Oh yeah real sweet." said Tai trying to control his anger.  
"Is their something wrong Tai?" Mimi asked.  
Tai almost bursted out in anger towards Mimi but held it in "Uh..Look Mimi I got to go I'll you around okay?" Tai had to get away as fast as possible.  
"Alright I'll see you later. Bye Tai." Mimi said wondering why Tai was acting so strange.  
As soon as Mimi was out of sight Tai ran as fast as he could as tears streaked his face blurring his vision. Before he knew it he was standing at Sora's door still crying he rang the doorbell and the door opened.  
  
  
*********  
  
Sora opened the door and was shocked to see Tai the man she loved crying.   
"Sora I'm sorry about last night."  
Sora stood there transfixed on Tai " Tai it's my fault I moved to fast."Sora blurted out.  
"Sora can we talk?" Sora agreed and invited him in as Tai wiped away his tears he sat down on Sora's couch.  
"What do you want to talk about Tai?"   
"I need you Sora."  
Sora sat their in shock she didn't know what to say, it took a while but she found the words.  
"Tai do you mean it do you really want to be with me?"  
"Yes Sora I love you."  
Sora almost fainted the words that came out of Tai's mouth took her breath away.  
"I love you too Tai." Sora said as tears of joy streaked her cheeks.  
Tai moved closer to Sora and cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her on the lips firmly yet passionately.Sora couldn't believe it was happening her one wish was coming true yet she felt that their was something beneath Tai's newly found love for her. She pulled away from Tai.  
"What's wrong Sora?"  
"Tai is their something else your not telling me?"  
"No...absolutely not."  
"Okay..."  
Tai kissed Sora again and then got up "Sora if your not busy tonite would you like to have dinner with me?"  
Sora almost yelped in delight "I would love to have dinner with you."  
"Alright then I'll pick you up at seven. I have some business to take care of before then."  
"Okay I'll see you later tonite."  
Tai kissed Sora "Goodbye my love."  
"Bye." Sora shut the door and ran into her room to decide what she was going to wear tonite even though she felt something wasn't right.  
  
**********  
  
Later that night  
  
  
'Well it's time to go pick up Sora,' Tai thought to himself while checking himself in the mirror 'I hope everything goes right.' After his emotional day seeing the girl he wanted walk away with another man he needed to be with someone he loved. ' I love Sora now ' he kept repeating to himself. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about Mimi. Tai finally got into his car to pick up Sora when he reached her apartment he rang the doorbell. Sora opened the door she was wearing a black satin dress.   
"Wow Sora, you look great."  
Sora blushed "Thanks Tai."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yup let's go."  
Tai helped Sora into the car. And got into his car after Tai drove the car to a French restaurant. The whole thime he noticed Sora staring at him he finally asked what she was doing.  
"What are you doing Sora?"  
"Hmmm......?"  
"Well you've been looking at me ever since we left your apartment."  
"It's because I love you Tai."  
"Oh...."  
When they reached the restaurant the waiter sat them by the window. Tai and Sora ordered their food suddnely Mimi and Michael walked through the door. Tai looked up from his menu and saw the love of his life with another man. Tai almost bursted out in anger but realized he was with Sora. Sora was looking at him when he finally took his eys off Mimi.   
"Uh... Sora guess who's here ?" Sora turned around and saw Mimi and Michael.  
"Mimi !!!"  
Mimi turned around "Sora !!! Hi. It's been like forever. How are you doing?  
"I'm doing fine guess who asked me out?"  
Mimi looked over and was shocked. "Tai it's about time you asked her."  
Tai couldn't stop staring at Mimi he looked at Michael standing there smiling.  
"Oh we've got to go but I want to invite you guys to my Christmas eve party."   
"Great will be there won't we Tai?"  
"Uh...yeah" he said still staring at Mimi.  
"Well I'll see you guy's later then. Bye Sora. Bye Tai." Mimi turned around and walked away.Tai kept looking at her then realized Sora was staring at her.  
"Well uh so are you ready to order?  
  
********  
  
After dinner  
  
"Sora I had a great time with you tonite." Tai walked Sora back to her apartment.  
"Me too Tai." Sora replied.  
When they reached Sora's door Tai looked into Sora's eyes and then kissed her passionately giving her a little tongue. Sora began to giggle as Tai sliped the tongue. Sora pulled away.  
"Tai if your not busy tomorrow would you mind going Christmas shopping with me tomorrow?"  
"Well I'm not busy anymore."  
"Okay Tai Pick me up at 12:00 tomorrow." Sora said smiling. She then kissed Tai and went into her apartment.  
'Great Tai you kept staring at Mimi the whole time at the restaurant.' Tai thought 'I'm lucky that Sora's so understandable.' Tai walked to his car and drove home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four days later  
  
"I've never had so much fun Sora."  
"Me either Tai." Sora said smiling.  
Tai was having actually having a great time with Sora even though they were shopping for the holidays. Tai kissed Sora and she kissed back. Tai was slowly forgetting Mimi until Sora mentioned the party.  
"Tai remember to pick me up for tonite's party at Mimi's."  
Tai slapped his forehead " Okay I'll try to remember." Tai said smirking.  
"I'll see you later tonite then Tai."  
  
******  
  
Later that night  
  
  
Tai picked up Sora and arrived at Mimi's condo. Tai rang the doorbell and Mimi opened the door Mimi was wearing a green festive christmas outfit.  
"Tai ! Sora ! It's about time you guys got here."Mimi said smiling.  
Tai had avoided Mimi for four days but all the memories and emotions he had for her came flooding back. Tai just stared at Mimi. Sora started to pull Tai in to Mimi's home. Tai walked in and surveyed the room and saw all the digidestined Matt,Izzy, Jou, and his sister Kari talking to T.k.. And the new digidestined were there Yolei, Daisukie, Iori, and Michael. Sora decided to go talk to Kari and T.k. leaving Tai to fend for himself he went over and said hello to Matt, Jou, and Izzy. Tai noticed Mimi getting a drink and went over to talk to her.   
"Hey Mimi."  
"Hi Tai."  
"Ummm...Mimi I have something to tell you..."Before another word was said Mimi kissed Tai on the lips.  
A scream suddenly crossed the room.......  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
What does Mimi's Kiss mean and who screamed find out on the next digimon story.......... 


	3. Holiday Love

  
  
  
Holiday Love (Final part)  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!"  
Everyone turned around and looked at Sora except Tai and Mimi who were still kissing.   
"Sora what's wrong?" Jou asked.  
She didn't even answer Jou she went up and pulled Tai away from Mimi.   
"Sora uh...let me try to explain." Sora her anger rising slapped Tai acrossed the face and ran out of Mimi's condo.  
"Oh man Igot to go after her."Tai said as he ran of the condo.  
"Tai wait..." Mimi holding on to Tai's arm.  
Tai turned around and looked at Mimi "What !!!" Tai yelled.  
"Um...nevermind."  
Tai looked at Mimi with curiosity and anger he turned around and left with everyone staring in amazement at what just happened.  
"SORA WAIT!!!" Tai could see Sora running towards the park. Tai ran as fast as he could dodging people carrying presents. Sora ran towards the lake in the center of the park. Tai's legs were straining trying to catch Sora he finally caught up to Sora. She was sitting on a large rock crying.  
"Sora look it's not what you think."  
"Tai how could you kiss another woman after saying you love me." Sora said sobbing.  
"It's not like I kissed her she kissed me."  
"That's not the point you didn't stop her from kissing you."  
"I'm so sorry Sora if I hurt you. I do love you Sora."  
"Tell me this Tai have you ever had feelings for Mimi?"  
"If I did it wouldn't change anything between us."  
"Answer my question." Sora demanded.  
"Yes I had feelings for Mimi but it doesn't change the fact...."  
"Tai I think you need to decide who you really want to be with. I know you look at Mimi with amazement." Sora said climbing down the rock."When you decide come tell me." Sora kissed Tai on the cheek and left.  
Tai just stood there wondering what the heck hust happened.   
  
*********  
  
The Next Day  
  
Tai woke up he realized it was Christmas morning and he was overfilled with joy until he remembered what had happened last night. Tai became depressed he looked at the christmas tree he had decorated and wondered what Sora was doing. 'Great Christmas Tai spending it alone with your T.V.'. Tai then remembered what Sora had said about deciding who to be with Tai looked at the time '9:00a.m.' he needed to talk to Mimi.  
Tai drove over to Mimi's condo and rang the doorbell. Mimi opened the door she was in her silk robe.   
"Tai !!! Merry Christmas." Mimi said hugging Tai. Tai felt Mimi's warm, soft body pressing close to him he was almost in bliss "almost".  
"Merry Christmas. Can I come in ?"  
"Sure make your self at home. I'll make some tea."  
"Uh no thanks Mimi I just need to talk to you."Tai said.  
"Okay Tai what is it ?" Mimi sat next to Tai. Tai could smell Mimi's perfume radiating from her luscious body.  
"Well Mimi I sorta have feelings for you."Tai's knee started to shake up and down.  
Mimi looked at Tai with a smile and hugged Tai.  
"Tai I have feelings for you too." Tai sat up in shock.  
"You do ?!?!? But what about Michael?"  
"We're friends that's it. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. I thought you weren't interested. But last night I couldn't hold it in anymore I had to kiss you."   
Tai sat there frozen in bewilderment he didn't know what to say he just looked at Mimi with eyes wide open.  
"Tai I want to be with you always." Mimi hugged Tai.  
"Uh...Mimi I want to be with you too but..."  
"But what Tai?"  
"It's Sora."  
"What happened last night with Sora why did she slap you?"  
"Well we were I guess a couple."  
Mimi's eyes started to water "Oh Tai I didn't know I thought you two were just friends and at the dinner....oh I should have seen it..." Mimi started to cry.  
"Mimi please don't cry." Tai said lifting her chin to meet her eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes Mimi slowly leaned in to meet Tai's lips. Tai kissed Mimi his mind suddenly had images of Sora floating around images of the past days and even the time when they were soccer teammates. Tai pulled away from Mimi.  
"What's wrong Tai ???" Mimi said.  
"I can't do this. Mimi I know you'll find another man better than me. I love Sora now. A week ago if I knew you had feelings for me I would have been the happiest man on the Earth. But things have changed, I want you to know that you can talk to me when your troubled. I'm sorry Mimi."Tai got up and left.  
Mimi sat their knowing that Tai and herself would only be friends and nothing more.Mimi felt a tear streak down her face.  
  
*********  
  
'I have to find Sora and tell her how I feel' Tai thought as he ran to Sora's apartment. Tai rang the doorbell no one answered.He rang the doorbell several more times no one answered.'Where is she?' Tai thought. He started to walk and tried to think of the places where Sora would be. Tai began to sweat after running around looking for Sora at her favorite places but they were all closed. 'Man I wish it would snow' Tai could feel the heat from his body hitting the cold air. Tai came across the park he saw a figure practicing soccer kicks.' Of course,' Tai thought 'Soccer.'. He ran over to the figure playing soccer......It was Sora. Tai ran up to Sora and kissed her and hugged her.  
"Hi to you Tai." Sora said blushing.  
"Sora I've decided who I want to be with."  
"I can tell."  
"I love you Sora you and only you forever."  
Sora smiled and hugged Tai" I love you to Tai."  
Tai kissed Sora as he did a flake of snow fell soon their was a light snow fall.  
"Merry Christmas Tai."  
"Merry Christmas Sora."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Okay I know it was another Tai and Sora one but please read and review.   
And I promise the next one will have Mimi fall in love with either Matt or Izzy or Jou.  
And also a t.k and kari story is in the making so look out for those stories.  
  



End file.
